Hogwarts 1977-1978
by honey-and-peaches
Summary: It is not only the Marauder's Seventh and final year at Hogwarts, it is Lily Evans' final year, and James is running out of time to win her over. Set during the First Wizarding War, and told from multiple points of views this tells the story of the class of 1978 at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter One

**So this is going to be a story about the Hogwarts Class of '78, mainly the Marauder's and Lily. It's going to be told from multiple points of view, and well, this is the first chapter! Enjoy... :)**

 _Lily_  
The station is packed with people chatting, cats meowing, owls hooting and first years running up and down the platform, either shrieking with joy or with terror, it was hard to tell.  
Seven years. This is it. The last one.  
I smile up at my parents, and blush when I see both tearing up, and rub a tear out of my own eyes.  
"Oh darling, look at you," Mum says tearfully, "you've grown up so much,"  
"Mu-um," I say laughing shakily, before hugging her tightly, "I'll miss you," I whisper into her hair (I'm a good foot taller then her now, but a good foot shorter then Dad).  
"I'll miss you too, hun," Mum says kindly.  
Dad opens his arms, and pulls me into them, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," he says gruffly.  
I laugh, "That rules at most things at Hogwarts then Dad."  
He smiles, and I stand back from them, "Well, I suppose this is it, the last time," I say.  
"Lil, honey, we're sorry she didn't come," Mum says sadly.  
"Mum, don't, it's not your fault," I say stubbornly my eyes darting away as I tuck a strand of dark red hair behind my ear.  
"It's not because she doesn't love you, Lil, it's just... she's in a tricky place at the moment"  
"Mum, stop! I know, okay, you don't need to go on and on about Petunia! I don't need her to be here!" I snap bitterly.  
"Grace, just leave it," Dad says with a sigh to Mum.  
"Sorry Lily," Mum says, hugging me again.  
"Me too, Mum,"  
Then we say goodbye one last time; I pick up my trunk and Percy's wicker basket, smile at my parents and walk down the platform, towards the head of the train.  
Of course my peaceful trek to the Prefect's cabin is interrupted almost straight away, as a blonde with dark purple lipstick, heavy eyeliner and a muggle leather jacket runs into me and pulls me into a lung-bursting, rib-crushing hug.  
"LILY!" She screams, "LilyLilyLilyLilyLily!"  
"MARLENE! OH MY GOD MARLENE!" I scream (slightly sarcastically) back as we twirl around madly.  
"I missed you, ssssssssooooooooo much!" Marlene babbles, "I have so much to tell you, Lil!"  
"I saw you, like, three weeks ago!" I laugh.  
Marlene is my absolute best friend, yes she is loud, and can embarrass me more in public than Mum probably can, but we've been joined at the hip since first year, and nothing on earth can change that.  
"Oh my gosh, I knowwww that, but oh my god, Lil, you are _NEVER_ going to guess who I ran into two weeks ago!"  
I raise my eyebrows; I think I have a pretty good idea where this is going.  
"Sirius! We're back on" She announces.  
I laugh, rolling my eyes slightly.  
Sirius and Marlene had been on and off since Fifth Year, but both of them and also been on and off with other people at the same time.  
"Oh my god Lil, I was so happy, I swear we did it in like twenty different places that day!"  
"Oh my god Marls! Too much information!" I say wrinkling my nose, but laughing and elbowing her playfully.  
We pick up our stuff and continue to walk down the platform.  
"But it seriously feels so right this time, Lil, I think, I might actually be in love with him, you know," she says quietly, and I can hear a slight edge of fear in her voice.  
I raise my eyebrows, in love? Marlene? Marlene had always been the sort of person who hooked up with a million different people, not that she was a slut, well, not all the time, she just liked variety. The idea of Marlene actually being in love with someone, she had always had a thing for Sirius, and I had sort of guessed last year, but to hear her admit it, that was huge.  
"Have you told him?" I ask.  
"Told Sirius? God no! It's too early in this segment of the relationship," Marlene says.  
"True, but you need to tell him Marls, soon," I shrug.  
Marlene glares at me, rolling her eyes, "Yes, Miss relationship-queen, how are your relationships going?"  
"They're less destructive then yours," I say smoothly.  
Marlene rolls her eyes, but apart from that she ignores my last comment, "Why don't you just say yes to James?"  
"Seriously?! I had a whole relationship with someone else last year; he's not going to _still_ be into me! Plus even if he was, I wouldn't say yes to _Potter_!" I say hotly.  
"Why don't you see for yourself then," Marlene says motioning to two boys a few feet away.  
I groan, so much for trying to avoid James Potter this year.  
Sirius and Marlene walk quickly towards each other and start kissing ferociously.  
Potter raises his eyebrows and smirks as we stand next to our best friends who are obviously trying to see how long they can make-out for before being told off by a station guard or an over-conservative mother.  
"How about we try that, huh, Evans," Potter says smoothly, jerking his head towards Sirius and Marlene.  
"That has got to be the _WORST_ pick-up line you've used, ever," I say, disgusted.  
"Really, I think it's in my top five," the corner of his mouth twitches into a grin.  
I roll my eyes, "Yes, cause you're so great!" I say sarcastically.  
Potter just smirks again, takes a cigarette and lights it with his wand.  
I roll my eyes again, and pull Marlene off Sirius, "C'mon, we need to get to the Prefect's carriage, nowwww!"  
"I was just looking for the Prefect's carriage," Potter says sneakily.  
I let out a snort of laughter, "You're not a..." but my voice trails away as he pulls out a shiny black badge that says in silver letters 'Head Boy'.  
"Wow," Marlene says, staring at the badge, dumbfounded, "how did you manage that?"  
"No idea," Potter replies, "but this definitely proves that Dumbledore is completely nuts,"  
I finally find my voice, "Are you fucking serious?!"  
"Nah, Marlene is though," Potter replies, taking a drag on his cigarette.  
Marlene and Sirius crack up, laughing their heads off, tears running down Marlene's cheeks.  
"Ugh, are you saying that I have to spend a whole year spending _extra_ time with you?!" I say with disgust.  
"I know right, it's gonna be so much fun, c'mon, Evans!" He says pulling me towards the front of the train.  
"Let go of me, you prat!" I say shaking myself free.  
I turn back to Marlene, who is still giggling and kissing Sirius periodically.  
"Marlene, go find a carriage with Alice, Em and Mary. I am not spending the whole train ride with that git, okay?"  
She looks at Sirius then back at me, "Ugh fine, but I am making an extreme sacrifice for you, Lil."  
"Thank you! Can you take Percy and my shit with you?"  
"Course," Marlene replies, picking up Percy's basket.  
"Sorry, Sirius," she says giving him a quick kiss, "chicks before dicks."  
"That's alright," he replies casually, "bros before hoes. I'll go find Remus and Peter and get a carriage with them, yeah James?"  
I turn around to see Potter still there, much to my deepest disgust. He nods, "You got it, Sirius!"  
I walk towards the front of the train with Potter walking beside me, the cigarette dangling from his lips.  
"You know you can't walk into the Prefect's cabin smoking," I point out.  
Potter takes the cigarette out of his mouth and turns it into a small blackbird with a complicated wave of his wand.  
"What cigarette?" He says slyly, as the small bird flies up over the train.  
I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from smiling; I have to admit that that was a little hot, just a little.

 **Please comment below and tell me what you thought! I'll be updating soon xx**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 _Lily_  
It doesn't take long for me to find Marlene's carriage; I can hear all the way from the other side of the train she's that loud.  
I push the door open and find all four of my best friends sitting and chatting happily.  
"Lil!" Alice and Mary say.  
"Hey Miss Head Girl!" Em smiles.  
Marlene just grins through a mouthful of chocolate frog.  
"Hey guys!" I say happily, as I sit down between Alice and Marlene, picking Percy up off Marlene's lap and onto mine.  
"How was the Prefect meeting? Was it weird leading it?" Marlene asks, almost as soon as I sit down.  
I look at her suspiciously, but I reply, desperate to vent about Potter, "Trust me, it probably would've been great if he wasn't Head Boy. I mean, can you believe Dumbledore chose Potter! I thought for sure he was going to choose Remus! Remus's the Prefect! But Potter just went on about how great he was, and how everyone needs to give all the confiscated goods to him, so he can pass them onto Filch! Yeah, like he's really going to pass that on!"  
"That'll be five galleons please," Marlene says to Em.  
Em sighs and pulls four galleons out of her pocket, "That's all I got," she says, "I'll give you the rest at school."  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Oh we made a bet that you would start talking about Potter in the first minute," Marlene says to me, before turning back to look at Em and Mary, "told you she was into him."  
The two snort with laughter, and I fold my arms glaring at Marlene, "I am _NOT_ into Potter, please, he is a complete egotistical jerk."  
The corner of everyone's mouth twitches, as they try not to laugh at me; I give a huff of annoyance, helping myself to a chocolate frog.  
"Okay, I bet _twenty_ galleons that they will get together, or at least kiss this year," Mary says.  
"I ain't betting against that," Marlene says, "James has kissed every girl in our year except Lily and possibly a few Slytherins."  
"There is no way he has kissed every girl in our year, I mean, he hasn't kissed all of you," I point out.  
"Wanna bet?" Marlene says.  
I just glare at her; I know she's kissed Potter, on more than one occasion.  
"If you have kissed James Potter put up your hand," Marlene says.  
All four of them put their hands up.  
"Seriously? All of you?!"  
"I don't know what to tell you Lil, but he gets around," Alice says seriously.  
"Ugh, whatever, can you please stop talking about him," I groan.  
"Okay, how's Benjy?" Em asks, grinning cheekily.  
I sigh, "I dunno, I haven't seen him since we broke up before summer."  
"So you didn't talk to him all summer?" Mary asks.  
I shake my head and shrug, "He's probably pretty busy with auror training anyway."  
Alice shakes her head vigorously as she tries to swallow her large mouthful of chocolate frog, "Frank told me that Ben dropped out! And he's gone straight into full time for," her voice drops slightly, "the Order!"  
"Whoa, he dropped out?" Em says, "but he was so dedicated!"  
"I know right!" Alice says nodding her head.  
"Is Frank enjoying auror training?" Mary asks.  
"Yeah, he loves it," Alice answers enthusiastically, but lowering her voice for the next bit, "but he's been doing some work for the Order, and he says that that is easily more interesting and exciting, cause it's real hands on stuff, they don't get told much of what is really happening at the Ministry, they're trying to make it sound not as bad."  
"So the 50 deaths a day is trying to make it sound not as bad," Marlene says sarcastically, holding up a copy of today's Daily Prophet that reads, 'THE MUGGLE MURDERS: ARE THEY TURNING INTO MASSACRES?'  
"Well, I'm for sure not going to bother with auror training," says Em, "I'm joining the Order, the second school's over."  
Marlene nods in agreement.  
"I dunno," I say, "Auror training would be really cool, especially for later on."  
"Yeah, Frank says he's learnt loads of new stuff," Alice adds.  
"Yeah, but I want to be out there doing hands-on stuff, actually fighting Voldemort," Marlene whispers, excitement in her voice.  
I shiver slightly at the sound of the name, and the others flinch. Marlene is the only one who says his names still, I say it sometimes, but only when I feel it is really needed. There is just something about, about saying it, like it's a curse. I know it's just name and that it's ridiculous to fear it, but I just can't help myself.  
"I highly doubt Ben is battling with You-Know-Who himself every other day, it's more likely he's just doing small tasks," I point out.  
"Frank said they were just passing on information from one hide out to another mainly," Alice adds.  
"Yes, but at least they're doing something, you know," Mary says firmly, and everyone nods and murmurs in agreement.

 _James_  
"HEY! Guess who's back!"  
There is a roaring chorus of 'Prongs!' as I pull open the carriage door and am greeted by the rest of the marauders.  
"Mate!" Sirius says as I fall down into my usual spot next to him, grabbing a chocolate frog and eating it ravenously.  
"How's the Head Boy?" Sirius says in a mocking voice.  
"Oh quite grand," I say, in an ironic pompous manner, "but seriously, that Prefect's cabin is so big and comfy, I'm amazed you ever came back to slum it with us in these past years, Moony," I say to Remus, who is sitting opposite me, next to Peter.  
"I still don't understand, not just why, but how you got to be Head Boy," Peter says.  
"It's a mystery to all of us," Remus says, and Sirius gives a snort of laughter.  
"Evans didn't seen to happy, huh, Prongs," Sirius grins, nudging me in the ribs with his elbow.  
"Oh shut-up, she is totally into me, I changed me cigarette into a blackbird and she just couldn't get enough of it. Plus I'm gonna be spending a lot of time with her this year, so she is going to have to succumb to the Potter charm," I say, running my fingers through my hair, almost subconsciously.  
Remus and Peter both roll their eyes, but Sirius turns to me and says confidently, "I bet you 10 fucking galleons that you will NOT go on a date with Lily Evans," he holds out his hand and I shake it.  
"You got yourself a deal, Padfoot."  
We chat for a while discussing everything from Voldemort to Quidditch, about 20 minutes later Remus excuses himself, to go and find his girlfriend, Daisy Matthews. I go with him, wanting to talk about Lily.  
Remus, of course, sees right through this.  
"Prongs, I'm not here to give you ten top tips on how to hook up with Lily Evans," he says as we walk down the train corridor.  
"I don't want to hook up with her," I moan.  
"Oh does James want a big boy relationship," Remus says with a smirk.  
"No, but seriously, you're good friends with her, why does she hate me so much, everyone else loves me!" I ask, bewildered.  
"And, you've answered your own question," Remus says.  
"What?"  
Remus turns to face me, "Deflate your ego, some girls might like a big ego, but not Lily. Be more mature, and stop jinxing people just because you can."  
I grin, "Well that doesn't sound to hard!"  
"And, don't be mean to Snape," Remus adds with a sigh.  
"What?! But they're not even friends anymore!" I protest.  
"Yes, but she probably still has some lasting affection for him, even if they're not friends."  
"Merlin, I do not understand girls in the slightest!" I say raising my eyebrows.  
"Yes, well, if you maybe tried talking to them, rather than just sticking your tongue down their throat... Now if you excuse me I have to go and do both with my girlfriend." Remus motions to a compartment a few doors down.  
I frown for a few moments thinking.  
"You know what, Moony," I say, a grin spreading across my face, "I can do that, all I have to do is just ignore Snivillus, or turn him to something like a toad or a fly,"  
"James," Remus says in a warning voice, but I ignore him.  
"I now have the all the tools I need to get Miss Lily Evans to go out with me! Hi-five mate!" I say loudly, slapping Moony's palm.  
As I turn and walk back up the train I call out loudly, "Have fun snogging Daisy Matthews!"  
I know Remus well enough to know what his reaction is without even looking at him. At that very moment he rolled his eyes, while shaking hi head and laughing half with amusement, half with exasperation.


	3. Chapter Three

_Remus_  
I knock on the compartment door, Daisy spins around and her face lights up as she sees me.  
"Remus!" She rushes to open the door.  
"Daize!" I say happily as she wraps her arms around me, kissing me.  
Daisy's a year younger than me and really smart, like incredibly, which was why she had skipped a year and is in seventh year like me. She has long wavy brown hair, large hazel eyes, a smattering of freckles across her nose and a wonderful smile.  
"I tried looking for you on the platform," Daisy says, as we break apart, pulling me down to the seat opposite her two friends, Dorcas Meadows and Carla James.  
"Sorry, I got a bit caught up with the Marauders, last year and all," I finish lamely.  
Daisy laughs, "Yeah I get it," she places her head on my shoulder and wraps my hand in hers.  
Cass continues to talk about whatever she was talking about previously, I'm not really listening, until Daisy whispers in my ear, "Do you wanna go find our own carriage so we can make-out and I'll tell you about France."  
I grin and lead her out the door as she tells Carla and Cass that we'll be back in a sec.

 _Lily_  
As we pull into Hogsmeade station, Marlene grins, "Here we are seventh year! The year of wild parties!" She practically screams.  
"Hasn't that been every year for you, Marls?" Em points out, and the rest of us laugh.  
Marlene looks down at me and sees my expression, "What's wrong Lil?"  
"Nothing, it's just, this is it. This is really the last time that we'll be riding the Express to school."  
"No you won't, you'll take it after the Christmas break." Marlene says, matter-of-factly.  
"You know what I mean," I huff.  
"Yeah, I agree with Lil," Mary says, "this is our last first day. In a year's time we are not going to be on the Express."  
Marlene rolls her eyes, "I don't like all that nostalgia shit, I live for the now."  
Mary ignores Marlene and pulls out a muggle Polaroid camera, "C'mon, let's take a photo, to commemorate."  
Marlene raises her eyebrow, "Commemorate?!"  
"Yes Marls, not everyone is as insensitive as you," Mary says, "Just get in the picture!"  
I nudge Marlene and tell her to stop being difficult as Mary hassles a second year outside our compartment about taking our photo.  
We stand in a line and put our arms around each other smiling. I stand in between Alice and Marlene, grinning. As the kid takes the photo Marlene nudges me under the ribs, my ticklish spot. I burst out laughing and Marlene smirks as the camera clicks. The kid pulls out the photo and hands it to Mary. She takes it and the camera smiling and brandishes the Polaroid photo towards us, laughing.  
Mary, Em and Alice are all grinning, with the occasional laugh and glance at me. I am full blown laughing, throwing my head back and Marlene is smirking, facing the camera but she is looking at me.  
"I have to admit that that is a good photo!" Marlene says nodding, taking the photo, "I look hot!"  
Mary and Alice snicker and Em rolls her eyes exasperatedly. But I take the photo from Marlene, "How come it's already moving?"  
"Oh, it's not actually a muggle camera, I bought it from Magic Muggle Things on Diagon Alley, so I don't have to put it in the potion."  
"Oh neat!" I say, handing it back to Mary.  
"Gemino," she mutters, tapping the photo with her wand and four other copies jump out and we laugh as we try to grab the copies before they hit the ground.  
We exit the train chatting and laughing, each with a moving Polaroid in the pocket of our robes.  
It is chilly and the sky is a dark grey as we walk towards the carriages, our luggage is back on the platform, but I am still holding Percy's cat basket. We turn to look behind us at the sound of raucous laughter. It's Potter and the rest of the Marauders.  
Sirius walks straight up to Marlene, kisses her and whispers something in her ear. Marlene smirks at him and whispers back, "Not if I see you first."  
Alice nudges me, "Why don't they just get their own carriage and have sex on the way up to school."  
I try to stifle my laughter, but I just end up snorting loudly. Sirius gives me a weird look as Potter calls after him, "Padfoot, mind not eye-fucking right now, our carriage is about to leave!"  
There is a chorus of 'LANGUAGE POTTER!' from every adult in a 50-foot radius and Sirius mutters a good-bye to Marlene and hurries back to Potter.  
The rest of us snigger as we climb into the carriage, and Marlene mock laughs.  
"Not to change the subject from my glorious sex life, which you know I am always happy to talk about, but we _need_ to set Lily up with James," Marlene says, her eyes twinkling with mischief.  
The other girls laugh and nod but I groan, "Ugh, no. I don't like him!"  
"She's in denial," Em whispers to Alice, louder enough for me to hear.  
"I don't! I swear across my grave!" I protest.  
"Coming out of denial is the first step," Mary says in a sing-song voice.  
"Or is coming out the first step?" Marlene teases with a smirk.  
I give her a whack, but the others crack up.  
The hall never ceases to amaze, and I hold back my gasp of wonder, looking up at the enchanted ceiling as we walk through the doors to the Great Hall.  
We slide into our usual spots at the Gryffindor table. I'm sitting in between Marlene and Mary, opposite Alice and Em. Sirius sits on the other side of Marlene and Potter sits opposite him, in between Remus and Peter. The way it's always been.  
But as I sit down, I see someone out of the corner of my eye. Severus.  
He sits down at the Slytherin table, next to Mulciber and Yaxley.  
I look away, he doesn't deserve my time.  
The chatter dies down as Dumbledore stands up.  
"Before the first years arrive," Dumbledore says in his calming, controlling voice, "I would like to speak to you all. You know what is happening outside these walls. A war is going on, and I know many of you have already taken sides, whether you're following your friends or parents or it is your own choice. But I want you to remember, each one of you is a role model for the younger students. Your choices will influence them. Please, I urge you, keep the war outside these walls, stay united with each other."  
Dumbledore sits down and everyone claps.  
"Well if that wasn't a slap in the face to the Slytherins," Marlene whispers in my ear.  
"Marlene!" I scold, still clapping, "You can't say stuff like that in public! Didn't you hear what Dumbledore just said!"  
Sirius laughs and I roll my eyes.  
"Oi!" Marlene mutters, "My best friend and my boyfriend are supposed to get along."  
"Sorry," I say sarcastically, "Sirius, I love your hair!" I bat my eyelashes and Remus snorts so loudly that everyone in the school turns and stares.  
I hold back my laugh as Dumbledore chuckles, "Always glad to see you keeping fun in these dark times, Mr. Lupin,"  
Remus flushes red and Potter pats him on the back, shaking his head with laughter.  
The attention is taken away from a blushing Remus as the doors open and the first years totter in, like a nervous wreck. They file down the centre of the hall and towards a three legged stool, as McGonnagal places the scraggly sorting hat on it.  
It bursts into song and all the first years look so taken aback that I almost laugh.  
The hat sings of being united, standing together even though we are divided into houses. It's the same song it has sang since Voldemort started to get powerful.  
When the hat stops singing everyone applauses. McGonnagal calls the first student and they step up and are soon declared a Ravenclaw. The first years fall into their respective houses but people soon begin to whisper. Ten first years have been sorted, but no Slytherins. The eleventh first year steps up and by the way he is mouthing it looks like he is having an argument with the hat. 3 minutes later the hat shouts, "SLYTHERIN!"  
The first year removes the hat and walks white faced to the Slytherin table.  
The rest of the first years are sorted evenly between the houses, and the other Slytherin first years and comforting the first Slytherin.  
Dumbledore rises and everyone quiets.  
"Let the feast begin!" He says simply.  
The plates full with all kinds of food imaginable and the first years gasp in awe.  
We all tuck in, and there isn't much time for chatter as we all try to eat as many different foods as possible.  
Once desert is cleared, Dumbledore stands back up and reminds us of the general rules such as the Forbidden Forest and the list of Banned Items in Filch's office and then introduces, "the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Edgar Bones!"  
Professor Bones stands up and there is a smattering of polite applause. Alice whispers something to Em and I frown and mouth "What?" to the pair of them. Alice just waves me off, "Later," she mouths back.  
"Now you are all free to head off to your dormitories and common rooms. First years follow your Prefects." The second Dumbledore says this there is a loud scraping as everyone pushes the benches back simultaneously and gets up, hurrying to get to the common rooms.  
"What?" I ask Alice as soon as I fall into to step behind her as we walk to the doors.  
"What what?" Mary says from next to me.  
"What what what what?" Marlene giggles from behind.  
"Marls, can't you take anything serious?" Em asks.  
"No can do Miss Emmeline Vance," Marlene says, putting on a voice.  
Alice opens her mouth to tell but is interrupted but the high shriek of, "Potter! Evans!" from McGonnagal.  
I groan and tell the others I'll meet them in the common room and retreat back towards McGonnagal.  
"Yes milady," Potter says, strolling up to us nice and slow.  
"Potter!" McGonnagal snaps, "You were not my first choice for Head boy! You are skating on thin ice here!" Her nostrils flare.  
"Okay I'll zip it," He says, miming zipping his lips. He nudges me and grins. He learnt that saying from me.  
"I need the two of you to come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office," McGonnagal says.  
"I swear I haven't done anything." James says straight away. Is that his go to answer whenever a teacher asks him something?  
"I have no doubt that you _have_ done something Potter, but that is not the reason why you are going to Professor Dumbledore's office." McGonnagal replies shirtly.  
"Ah well in that case," James says in mock happiness, "come with me, Evans, I'll lead the way!" He links his arm through mine and starts to skip, pulling me along with him.  
"Potter!" Her voice is like a whip cracking.  
Potter spins around and drops my arm, "Aww, c'mon on Professor, I was only trying to bring the light into the dark or something?" He teases, "Isn't Professor Dumbledore all about that these days?"  
McGonnagal's nostrils flare, "You are Head boy! You are supposed to be respectable! Follow me!"  
We walk behind her and follow her out of the Great Hall and to a gargoyle statue, which I'm guessing must be the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
"Cadbury Chocolate," McGonnagal says, her tone still snappish. The gargoyle jumps aside and the door opens up to reveal a moving staircase, like a muggle escalator, only smoother. We step on to it, but McGonnagal seems to have no patience for it, "Stupid thing! Why is it so slow?" She mutters to herself.  
I exchange a look with Potter and we almost snort with laughter, but follow her by walking up the moving staircase.  
We enter to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, "Ahhh," he smiles, "I only just arrived myself. Hello Lily, James."  
"Hello Professor," We say in unison.  
"Please, come sit," He motions to two chairs in front of his desk, "and Minerva, don't think I forgot about you," he says, and literally draws her up a chair with his wand. We take our seats, McGonnagal sitting stiffly in her puffy armchair beside Dumbledore.  
"Well I'm sure you were both pleasantly surprised, well maybe not for you Lily, but I'm sure you were surprised James, when you got your badge," Dumbledore says, and I swear his eyes are laughing at us from over those half moon spectacles.  
"Yeah, about that, why did you make me Head boy, cause, as I am sure Lily here would like to tell you, Remus should've gotten it. Remus deserves this much more than I do," James takes the badge off and places it on the desk in between himself and Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore stares at James, almost as though he is x-raying him with those piercing blue eyes, "Mr Lupin was a fine candidate, in fact almost every teacher had him down for Head boy, but this year and last year, I have been expanding the duties for head boy and girl, and I thought you had qualities better suited to some of these new roles, better leadership skills."  
James frowns, "Remus is a great leader." He replies bluntly.  
"I know, but his skills have become prominent through your friendship with him. Your leadership skills are much more obvious, people look up to you." Dumbledore says kindly.  
"Look, I'm quidditch captain, Mooney- I mean Remus," James says, becoming flustered.  
Dumbledore chuckles, "Mooney, what truly amusing nick name."  
"Remus needs this more than me."  
Dumbledore hands the badge back to James, "Remus has enough to worry about," is all he says. James takes the badge and pockets it.  
McGonnagal sniffs and Dumbledore blinks, "Yes, where was I? Ah, expanding the jobs, yes," he says, regaining focus, "Last year I got the Head boy and girl to pick out some seventh years who they deemed trustworthy of joining an organisation I have formed."  
My mouth drops and I glance at James. He can't mean what I think he means.  
"I am sure, you especially James, have heard of the Order of the Phoenix,"  
We both nod, to speechless to say anything.  
"Well last year I set up what was dubbed 'The Junior Order' by it's members. It was twelve seventh years and was led by none other than myself and the Head boy and girl. This year, however, with the death eaters becoming stronger, I will be away from school more often, which means the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bones, an Order member will be taking the meetings with the two of you. I want the two of you to come up with a list of ten trustworthy students, plus yourselves to join the Junior Order."  
"Wow, sir, that's awesome!" James says, and McGonnagal sniffs disapprovingly.  
"What sort of things will we be doing in these meetings?" I ask curiously.  
"Well last year they consisted of mainly discussing events and learning defensive magic and it set up an opportunity for those students who wanted to join the Order to join it without fuss." Dumbledore replies.  
I feel almost dumbfounded, I didn't expect this whole fighting Voldemort stuff to start until the end of seventh year.  
"Now, it is of the utmost importance that no one finds out about this group, we will be the ones approaching them after you have short-listed them. We expect to see you here after dinner with the list on Friday the ninth, which gives you a week from tomorrow." McGonnagal states.  
"But we do acknowlodge that your gut instinct is to tell your friends that, and as long as they have earned your trust, and will tell no one of this, you are allowed to tell them. Any questions?" Dumbledore asks, his eyes still twinkling.  
I shake my head and James replies with a "No, sir."  
"Well then I say 'Good evening to you'," Dumbledore smiles.  
James and I take our que to leave and head out of Dumbledore's office. We walk up to Gryffindor Tower discussing the Junior Order and it's future meetings and all the cool stuff we might learn.  
I can't help feeling really excited.  
"Cervus," James says to the Fat Lady, when we arrive at her portrait.  
"Hello to you too!" She snaps swinging open.  
I laugh, "She isn't ever going to change is she?"  
James grins, "She just won't accept that the reason we talk to her is to get into the common room, not to have a catch-up."  
"You know I can hear you!" She shrieks, and James and I dart away from the portrait hole, roaring with mirthless laughter.  
I look up at James, "It was nice, what you said in there, about Remus," I say, almost awkwardly.  
James shrugs, "It's true, but I'll try to do the job justice."  
I nod and smile at him, and for a moment I swear he blushes. Then he slaps on a grin and says, "See ya round, Evans," he begins to walk towards the direction of Remus and Peter; Sirius is sitting nearby with Marlene on his lap, kissing her intensely.  
"Hey! Remember Potter, not a word to anyone else! And start making a list!"  
He salutes me, "You got it, Evans!"  
I laugh, and turn away and head up to my dormitory where my friends (well except for Marlene) are. As I am about to enter I notice the label on our door has changed. It now reads _Seventh Years._


	4. Chapter Four

_Lily_

Once Marlene returns from the common room I tell all the girls about the Junior Order.

"And you get to choose?!" Mary gasps, once I've finished explaining, "That's so cool!"

"This is what I was talking about at dinner!" Alice says excitedly, "Frank mentioned Edgar Bones! I thought he was in the Order!"

"Well you were right, and he's running it!" I reply.

"You're gonna choose us, right Lil?" Marlene asks.

"Of course," I say, "But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

They all nod so seriously that I burst out laughing, which causes everyone else to start laughing simultaneously, and soon we are clutching our sides and tears are forming in our eyes and none of us have any idea why we are laughing.

After we have recovered from our laughing fit (which takes a while) we open up a block of Honeydukes chocolate and we continue to discuss the Junior Order and half an hour later we have some how gotten into the topic of the muggle boy Mary met over summer.

We are deep in conversation when we all turn our heads as we hear a 'tap-tap' on the window. A scruffy looking tawny owl is sitting on the ledge with a letter in it's beak. I recognise it straight away.

"No, I think it's for me," I say to Em, who has stood up to let the owl in.

I open the window and take the letter from the owl. The owl flies off into the night.

"Who's it from?" Marlene asks straight away. I ignore her and unfold the parchment.

 _Lily,_

 _We need to talk._

 _Please meet me in the third floor corridor in an hour. There is a small room on the left, the one next to the knight._

 _Please, I need to talk to you._

 _S_

I feel my stomach tighten and I clench my jaw.

Severus. Why?

"Who is it?" Marlene insists. In reply I hand her the letter.

She scowls as she recognised the hand-writing and rolls her eyes before handing it to Alice, who's sitting next to her.

"You can't be thinking of going?!" Marlene says as the letter is passed around to everyone.

"Of course I'm not," I reply, almost too quickly, "I vowed not to have anything to do with him anymore."

"You know what his lot did to Mary!" Marlene adds furiously, "You can't-"

But I cut her off before she can finish, "For fucks sake Marlene, I know! I'm not going, okay?! I can make my own fucking decisions!" I snap angrily, snatching the letter out from Em's hands. I chuck it into the fire and watch the flames eat it up.

I stand up, "I'm going to bed," I say bluntly.

"Lil, I'm sorry," Marlene protests, I just ignore her, grabbing my pyjamas out of my trunk and stalking into the bathroom off the side of our dormitory.

As I slam the door I know they are all sharing a glance that clearly says, _"Lether be, she'll cool down,"_ which of course makes me fume even more.

When I come back out they have already changed and are chatting among themselves.

As we all climb into bed and blow out the candles, the dying fire now providing the only light, we continue to chat and I add just enough 'yeses' and 'I knows' and 'mmms', to make them think I have forgotten about Severus's letter.

Two hours later I am still awake, a purring Percy curled up next to me and Marlene's soft snores are filling the room.

I look into Percy's eyes, his pupils so big that you can barely see the ring of gold around them, "Should I go?" I whisper.

Percy purrs and head butts me.

I look up at the ceiling. I don't owe Severus anything, I don't have to go. But, he was my best friend, should I at least give him a chance to apologise? Assuming that's what he wants to talk about...

But what he and his so called 'friends' did to Mary, I roll over to look at her asleep in the bed next to me, that was awful, that was dark magic.

"Perce?!" I whisper urgently, "what should I do?"

This time Percy meows urgently and stretches out a paw, touching my cheek with the soft pad.

"You're right," I whisper, "I have to give him a chance."

I get out of bed slowly, making sure no one else is awake. I pull on a dressing gown and quickly exit the room, murmuring, "Lumos," holding my now alight wand in front of me.

I creep down the stairs and through the (thankfully) empty common room.

As I push open the portrait hole I hear the Fat Lady mutter to my retreating back, "It's the first night and already the Head Girl is up past curfew, what a year it's going to be!"

I stop a moment to turn and hush her, before continuing down to the third floor corridor.

It occurs to me that Severus might not even still be there, I am an hour late. I shake the thought away, if he really wanted to talk, he would wait.

I am right.

I pull open the door he mentioned in his letter to find him sitting on a stool, watching a candle, "Lily!" He whispers as soon as I walk in, "thank you for coming."

He doesn't even mention that I'm an hour late.

My throat is dry, to be honest I have no idea what to say, eventually I croak, "What do you want?" It sounds rude, but it's true.

He looks at me, his hair casting a shadow over his face from the light of the candle, "I want to talk about us," he says, he sounds as though he has been rehearsing this conversation for two past hour.

"There is no 'us', Severus," I mutter.

He sighs, looking away, "You're my best friend, Lily."

"Really? I thought I was just a mudblood," the angry sarcasm slips so easily off my tongue.

Severus snaps back up and looks straight at me, "I said sorry for that," he says with forceful precision.

"Sorry for what? Calling me a mudblood? Ditching me for death eaters? Performing dark magic on one of my best friends?" My voice becomes more heated with each question and my eyes flash angrily.

"I wasn't part of that!" Severus snaps.

I laugh hollowly, "You were and you know it." My eyes are now nothing but angry slits.

Severus glares back at me and for a moment neither of us speaks.

"I saw you," Severus finally says, his voice a whisper again.

"Saw me when? Taken up stalking again?"

"I saw you with, with him!" He says with disgust.

"Him who? I'm not a fucking mind reader," I mutter, still angry.

"Potter!" Severus spits, "You, you were walking with him and, and you were laughing!" He says it in a way that makes it sound like I've killed a kitten.

I fold my arms and don't say anything.

"Are you dating him?" Severus tumbles over his own words as he says them with a mixture of fear and hate.

"It's none of your business," is all I say.

"Lily," He says, feigning calmness, "you know what he is like, he, he's awful,"

I roll my eyes, arms still crossed.

"Lily?! Are you dating him or not?!" He asks with more urgency.

Something inside me snaps, "It's none of your fucking business who I date, Snape! You're not part of my life anymore! You were the one who changed that, not me!"

Severus opens his mouth, as if to say something, but all he does is exhale to calm himself down.

"Just tell me," he says quietly, "are you dating him or not?"

"Fuck you, Snivillus!" I spit viciously at him. I turn away, tears pricking into my eyes.

I storm out and run all the way back to Gryffindor tower, my chest heaving with anger.

—-

 _Em_

When I am certain that everyone is asleep, I slip out of bed, pull on a dressing gown and pick up a lantern, lighting it with my wand.

I turn around once to check everyone is still asleep before turning and leaving.

I am about to push open the portrait hole when I hear an angry voice coming from the other side. I quickly jump back into the shadows as it opens.

A girl walks in, sniffing, she doesn't even glance at me.

I am about to step through the portrait hole when I look back at the girl.

It's Lily.

She doesn't see me though, too caught up in her own drama, she probably went to see Snape, and by the sounds of it, it didn't go well.

I place a disillusionment charm on myself before sneaking out the portrait hole.

I make my way up to the seventh floor corridor and find the door of the Room of Requirement already there.

I push it open to see a room similar to the common room. Cass is sitting perched in an arm chair.

"Hey," I say, walking over and kissing her softly, "I missed you." I squeeze into the same arm chair and kiss her again, my hand on her cheek.

She pulls away from me and sighs.

"Cass?"

"Em I don't want to sneak around this year," she says apologetically.

"What do you mean?" I feel confused, I feel like she's about to break up with me.

"I mean, we've been doing this for almost a year, and well, I really like you Em, I do,"

I shake my head, tears sparking into my eyes, "Don't do this," I whisper.

"What..? No, Em," she kisses me, "I'm not breaking up with you."

I feel my stiffened body relax and become limp, I kiss her back, "What then?"

"I want to tell people, about us,"

This time it's me who pulls away, "What? B-but I told you, I'm not ready for that."

"Ready for what? We only have to tell our friends, we don't have to sing it to the whole world." Cass says firmly.

"Look, you don't understand, in my family you have to be straight, white and a witch or wizard to be accepted," I say angrily.

"You're their daughter, they love you, they'll be fine with it!" Cass yells.

I roll my eyes, "UGH!"

"Fine! Fine," She shouts, "tell your friends not to tell them!"

"That's not the point!"

"So what is the point?!"

"The point is, the, the point is- The point is I'm not ready yet!" I splutter, "That should be good enough for!"

"I should be enough for you! You shouldn't be ashamed of me or who you are!"

I sigh, "I'm not ashamed of you," I whisper, I lean into kiss her but Cass pulls away, "You can't just kiss me and make everything okay! Just admit you're ashamed of this!" She motions to the air around her.

"I'm not-" I begin, but Cass cuts me off, "Yes you fucking are, you just don't have the guts to admit it!" She spits this venomously, standing back, her arms folded and a stoney look on her face.

That hurt.

I stand back and feel the tears appear in my eyes. I wipe them away stubbornly.

How is it that the people we love most are the ones that hurt us most?

She glares at me, those blue eyes have turned from twinkling to icy.

"I love you," I blurt it out in a whisper.

Cass looks taken aback, "You, you, you can't just," she splutters, "You- I'm not falling for that!" She finally snaps, regaining her voice.

"Cass!" I protest and this time there is real desperation in my voice, "I'm not just saying that."

Cass doesn't say anything.

"It's not that I'm not ready to admit that I am in a relationship with you," I begin, steadying my voice, "If it was just that then I would sing it from the astronomy tower! I'm not ready for everyone to know about me. And I know that my friends probably won't care, it's just I'm not ready, okay?"

I wait for her response, she stands there, still, arms folded.

Then she walks over and kisses me softly.

"I love you too," she whispers, pressing her forehead to mine.

I kiss her again.

"We'll tell people when you're ready," Cass says.

I press my finger to her lips, "Thank you."

—-

 _Severus_

I find a bathroom and splash my face with water, if Yaxley, Avery or Mulciber knew I had been crying then I would be dead.

Once my face is no longer red and blotchy I put a disillusionment charm on myself and head back down to the common room. I pass Filch, who is still busy with the knight I cursed to keep him distracted.

"Hog's Breath," I mutter and the door opens to the common room. It's past midnight so there is barely anyone in there. The few people who are sitting in the common room ignore me. I head straight up to my dorm and see that Mulciber, Avery and Yaxley are asleep at first relief floods through my body, but then the anger sets in.

Anger at Lily. I had tried and I had really tried to say sorry, I just wanted her to be happy and to love me the way I love her.

I punch my pillow violently, I want to yell, I want to hurt someone the way she has hurt me.

I turn to a sleeping Mulciber and shake him awake.

"What the fuck, Snape?" He grumbles sleepily.

"Remember last year, when you used dark magic on McDonald?"

Mulciber nods, "Is there a point to this?"

"I want to do that again, and I want to be in on it. Except we need someone younger, someone too scared to go tattle on us like McDonald did," I say, a plan already forming.

"Yeah, sure I'm in," he replies, "Got anyone in mind?"

"The Slut's sister," I say simply.

"Rose McKinnion?" He asks.

I nod.


End file.
